Dreams and Demigods
by Sgt. Sarcasm
Summary: This is about a girl named Sophie Anne Craft. She is a demigod in the making, but doesn't know it. Sophie has been having nightmares lately. This will be adventurous, maybe romantic, and humor is in there too. Generally a demigod's journey. Join Sophie in her adventures of a lifetime!
1. Chapter One- Intros and Nightmares

**Dreams and Demigods**

**Chapter One- Intros and Nightmares**

**Percy Jackson Fan-Fiction**

**Partial OC (Original Character)**

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not **_**own PJO or HoO, those would be Rick Riordan's. I also don't own Delta or Target. I also reference to Wizards of Waverly Place and Wheel of Fortune, I don't own those either. For the time being, I own nothing except this Fan-Fiction.**

**By the way, this is my first Fan-Fiction… ever, so, I am trying. If you have any tips on anything, especially how-tos, hints, and such, just tell me! **

**Let us start our wonderful journey!**

**_\|/_-/|\\-_\|/_-/|\\-_\|/_-/|\\-_\|/_-/|\\-_\|/_**

My name is Sophie Anne Craft and my dad's name is Robert Joe Craft. As for my mom, I don't really know. In fact, I only know a few measly facts about her; she was beautiful, my father adored her, and she _really _loved our family, but couldn't stay. Personally, I think that just sounds like a bad break-up line.

I have hazel eyes, they can look very green at times, dark blonde hair, dirty blonde if you will, and I am about five feet two and a half inches. My hair is a little past shoulder length and is parted off to the side with ear length bangs. I have long eyelashes and eyebrows that match my hair color. My ears stick out a bit too much, yet are able to look normal, and I had them pierced, but only once.

Jolting myself out of my thoughts, I decide that tonight I am going to try to sleep. When I sleep, I "dream", says my father, but they are more of nightmares. I have been having a ton of those lately, one in particular… I drift off to sleep, unfortunately the same nightmare slipping through my subconscious thoughts.

**(Nightmare)**

_*I am running, running past Third Street, now Fourth, now Fifth. I turn onto a popular side road, thinking I can outrun this thing. Bad move._

_I don't ever know _why _I am running, it's just an instinct I guess. I can always feel this presence behind me, chasing me. So, I ran, like anyone would (I hope!). _

_Once I even got a plane to get away. I bought a last minute ticket from Delta, and I made it through customs (it didn't take long, because I didn't have anything with me). I made it on, but so did the… _thing, _as I call it. I blacked out when the plane took off. I never saw the _thing.

_This time I improvise a plan, figuring the nightmare will end abruptly, like usual, versus finishing, or something. It always seems to end before I can make sense of anything. _

_This time I run into a shop to my right. It is gigantic and it has large displays in the front. I saw a bright red sign before I run in. I immediately guess I ran into a Target. I race into it without thinking. _

_As I ran, someone steps forward and calls, "Perfume?" I barely manage a grunt before I am bombarded with it. Now, normally I would be a little irritated by the intrusion of my privacy, but I am running, feeling the presence of the _thing _nearby. _

_I race up the escalator, the wrong one, so I had to sprint; excuse me's barely escape my lips. Instantly I decide to take a right turn. I somehow manage to find a way out!_

_I run out of the door. I feel the hairs on the back of my neck, running down my spine, prickle; the _thing _is here. Normally in movies, they slowly turn around. No! That is not what you do! I turned around so fast, I got whiplash. _

_I silently realize that this is definitely the longest any of my dreams/nightmares has continued for. Obviously, I am in too deep of a sleep, or I have survived the _thing. _My dream self shuddered, _somehow, _I figured, _I am probably shuddering now in my bed. _Suddenly, a grotesque creature comes out of the shadows. _

_The _thing _has bulky arms and legs, and a nasty looking loincloth wrapping around it. The _thing _is mostly bald and has a crudely shaped nose, like the _thing, _had been in _way_too many fights. In other words, _I _wouldn't touch it with a ten foot pole. _

_I look up and almost gasp, I am _sure _that I am going insane. Looking back at me was a creature Mr. Brunner taught us _very _thoroughly about. The _thing _was a Cyclops.*_

**(Nightmare end)**

**Author's Note! Okay! Please review, favorite, follow, or whatever! I want to know what **_**you **_**think! I'll update soon(ish). I hope… and I won't be an evil author and not update this cliffhanger without a certain number of reviews(this time *maniacal laugh*). Of course, no offense to those of you that do…**

**I haven't set a specific time frame for when I'll update next, but soon(hopefully)! **

**So long for now! Bye Bye!**

**~Sam**


	2. Chapter Two- School Life

**Dreams and Demigods**

**Chapter Two- School Life**

**Percy Jackson Fan-Fiction**

**Partial OC (Original Character)**

**Disclaimer****: I do **_**not **_**own PJO or HoO, that would still be Rick. I also reference to Wizards of Waverly Place and Wheel of Fortune, I don't own those either.**

**I realized right after I published the first chapter, that in the disclaimer I put the stuff about Wizards of Waverly Place and Wheel of Fortune, forgetting that those are in this chapter. **

**Oh, and shout out to one of my favorite authors… Writer432 also my first reviewer. Double shout out to my BFF who was my second reviewer… tfiosminionfood she's amazing! We, as in tfiosminionfood and I are writing an AMAZING TFIOS story! (To those of you who don't know what TFIOS is, it is **_**The Fault in Our Stars **_**by John Green. It's great.) It will be called A New Infinity! Oh, and Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP is awesome! Seriously, check out her stuff! **

**Oops, anyways, we will continue our written journey!**

**/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/**

I wake up in a cold sweat. That looked and seemed so real. Too real.

I can't put together a coherent thought. Was that real? It certainly felt real. I mean how could it not be real, but then how could a _Cyclops _be real?

After having these nightmares, including the developments of monsters, for four months, my dad started to notice me being… different. He asked me many times what was bothering me, and I just brushed him off.

I eventually told him. What a big mistake. Father made me go to a psych for about a whole year. Not awesome.

It was like he just couldn't stand the thought of me having these horrific nightmares! _Or is it something else? _Part of my mind nagged. _Maybe something connected to the nightmares…_

When I went to the psych, all that _Dr. James Fisher_ had to say was, "You are probably overly stressed and you need to be more social. Vent out this, stress, into making new friends. Or improving friendships and making _relationships." _He said that last part suggestively. I wanted to strangle him.

Wow, thanks for the "tip" _doc. _He shouldn't even _be _a doctor. Dr. Fisher was useless! I could have come up with that! Talk about lame-o.

**(Time skip to the morning)**

I wake up (Yes, I was actually sleeping!) to the sound of my annoying alarm. It's not those nice, melodic alarms that play music; it's one of those alarms that if you don't push a button to turn it off, it beeps louder and adds more beeps.

So let's just say by the time I hit a button, well at least the right button, it was as loud as a foghorn and ringing like a phone.

I quickly shower and get ready for school, the joy of my life. In case you can't tell, that was sarcasm.

Now for the part where I get to ride my amazingly clean bus with all of my friends! Nope, that only happens in the movies. I have a very filthy bus where I sit as far away from the "human" population as possible.

Personally, I only have one friend, Jacob Adams. Now, don't be thinking, "Oh my gosh! It's time for _*cheesy voice* _Wheel of Ship Names! 'And cue the applause!' (Wizards of Waverly Place)".

No, I don't like him; I mean I like him as a friend, but that's it. Nothing, absolutely nothing, would make me like him other than the friendly way. I do _not _want to lose my only friend. Plus, either way he's a weirdo and I wouldn't like him anyways.

Now, you may be wondering, "Wow, an amazing girl with social problems, only _one _friend?!" Cue the sarcasm. One of my _many _talents.

Jacob can't really grasp the point of sarcasm. He just says, "Why do you do that? How come you don't just say your point forthright?" Yeah, not going to happen.

Most people don't _hate _me, but they aren't best buds with me either. Some just avoid me because I'm a "troubled" kid. All of my teachers think that, well, except Mr. Brunner. Mr. Brunner teaches our history class.

Oh! I almost forgot to say I am twelve and am in seventh grade. We alternate teachers for different classes. We also have Core Connects, which are like a homeroom, and we talk about bullying and other random stuff no one listens to. I have Mr. Brunner so it's not too bad.

Then, second hour is my elective, art class with Mrs. Lilith. That's one of my favorites, she doesn't judge me for my so called "problems". She doesn't judge me even if I am different. Mrs. Lilith likes the art I do, she says it's very detailed and that I'm very talented. That's another reason why I like her class, she thinks I'm special. In a good way of course. Mrs. Lilith knows that I have been kicked out of many schools, but she just thinks that's is more of a reason to work harder and do good in school.

My third hour is math with Mr. Diego. Let's just say my math skills leave something to be desired.

My fourth hour is life science with Mrs. Heidi. It's… interesting, sort of. That's even pushing it.

My fifth hour is choir with Ms. Leigh. She's nice, she just doesn't know how to tell students to shut up nicely. At all. Ms. Leigh likes me, probably because I can sing well. At least I've been told I sing well, but it's hard for me to believe it. We alternate choir, band, or music, with physical education, Mr. Teel's the teacher. He is _awful_.

My sixth hour is definitely my favorite period. Mr. Brunner's is the best class. He makes everything more enjoyable. Technically he teaches history, but really it should be called Greek. Well, Greek or Mythology. Mr. Brunner also teaches Roman mythology too, but not as much as Greek. Thanks to him I know just about every monster, every gods' Greek and Roman parts, and most things mythological.

My seventh hour is my least favorite; maybe because it's after the best class, maybe it's the teacher, Mrs. Lesley, maybe it's because English is the last period of the day, or maybe it's because I'm dyslexic and can't read anything. Well, I can barely read anything _correctly. _It's probably the ladder.

I just got off the bus and everyone is already heading for their lockers. After that people separate into their cliques. The jocks and popular, jerky girls, hang out directly in the middle of the hallway. It's quite annoying actually.

There are the jocks, popular girl cliques, popular guy cliques, drama people, the antisocial, the emos and the goths, and other random people that you may or may not know. _I _am one of those random people. I am not antisocial, it's just, well I have one friend. Wow, that sounds bad, "I'm not antisocial, I just have one friend." Yikes, imagine saying that to someone's face.

Anyways, I unpack all of my books, and grab one of my newer favorites _The Fault in Our Stars _by John Green. I've already read it once, I just love it though.

I meet Jacob down in the library, our usual meeting spot, unless we went to Mr. Brunner's room. Mostly we went to the library away from people, excluding the geeks and nerds. We both sit down in a couple chairs.

"So, how's life Soph?" Jake says.

I return, "Fine," he gave me a knowing look, "okay, it's been better."

Really, that was the truth, I mean things have been better, but I _am _fine. Just as Jacob opened his mouth to continue, the five minute bell rang through him, effectively cutting him off.

Secretly, I was kind of glad that Jacob was interrupted. I _really _did not want to have this conversation. With anyone, much less him. I know that the bell would only effectively cut him off for five minutes, but still, it brought me time.

However, I couldn't avoid him forever, since we both had Mr. Brunner for Core Connect. So eventually, I would _have _to talk to him.

We walked into our class and sat in our desks. Me. Brunner lets us sit wherever we want, so of course Jacob and I sat together in the front. We would've preferred the back, but popular jerks sat back there, being there irritating selves.

The bell rang about a minute after we sat down. Jake pointedly turned my way and asked, "Seriously, how are you? You've been silently contemplating something all morning."

I hesitated before answering, trying to think of how to put together my thoughts into a coherent sentence, "Well, I had _another _nightmare last night…" I trailed off.

Jacob simply nodded slowly and said, "What was it about?"

I filled him in and he pursed his lips tightly and looked pointedly at Mr. Brunner.

They appeared to have a silent conversation, that I couldn't decipher. I was kind of weirded out, I mean, you would be too if your best friend was suddenly all buddy-buddy with your teacher.

After that strange conversation, Jacob turned to me after what seemed like forever and said, "Hasn't your dad said something to you about it?"

I replied with a simple no, and soon after, the bell rang and I went to my next class, art.

**Author's Note- Hey all! *waves* how's life been in the past… day? Anyways, review, favorite, follow, or whatever! Thanks for reading!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**~Sam**


	3. Chapter Three- Art Fundamentals

**Dreams and Demigods**

**Chapter Three- Art Fundamentals **

**Percy Jackson Fan-Fiction**

**Partial OC (Original Character)**

**Disclaimer: I, Sgt_Sarcasm, do **_**not **_**own PJO or HoO. Rick still hasn't managed to give it to me yet!**

**Okay, I used random people's names for the mean people, I mean no offense and it has no coordination to real, actual people.**

**Shout out to the following reviewers… Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP, Writer432, and tfiosminionfood**

**Thank so much! Also, I realized that I did not do the right tense in the last chapter, and I messed up, sorry! I was seriously debating replacing it, but decided against it, because in all seriousness, how many of you noticed? **

**Now, I think it's time for Art Class!**

**DESTINY AWAITS!**

**«» «» «» «» «» «» «» «» «» «» «» «» «» «» **

**Sophie POV**

I walk into art class in a secluded corner of the school, dead ending next to the emergency exit. Mrs. Lilith greets me on my way in. I smile at her and continue through.

Of course, Carole and her minions, Sarah and Leah, have to make my already badly progressing day, worse. In her shrill, squeaky voice, Carole starts with the insults, "Hey there, Soph the oaf." Her minions snicker and grin.

"Wow, that's original," I reply with a snarky tone. She is just stupid. I mean, the rhyming insults, what are we in Kindergarten? Well, I don't know about me, but she certainly has the smarts of one!

I walk past them "accidentally" shouldering Carole. I walk over to my seat. I open my sketchbook, and take out a sharp Ticonderoga pencil from my purple pencil pouch. I start to draw a detailed peacock. I finish with the outline, and start on the head. Sometime, while I was drawing, the bell rang.

I just zone out when I focus on something. Suddenly, my desk partner, Fred, taps me on the shoulder, repeatedly. I was very irritated with this. "What?!"

Fred looks startled by my sudden outburst, but still is able to garble out something like, "Attendance!"

I feel my face heat up, but I don't blush. Blushing just doesn't really happen for me. I instantly look up at Mrs. Lilith, she's already looking at me, how embarrassing. I quickly say, "Here," and she continues with ease. I mean this does happen daily.

I continue with drawing my peacock. Mrs. Lilith says that we will be painting on canvas'. I walk over to my canvas and try to think what I want to paint. I then hear this awful, guttural noise.

I turn around and all I see is a girl in my class, named Lacy, so I turn back around. I take my sharpened pencil and am about to start drawing an outline, when I hear the strange noise again.

I turn around again. Lucy is just standing there. I finally say what I've been thinking, "Are you okay? Do you need to see the nurse?"

She turns towards me further, eyes written with pure hatred and acrimonious. I repeat myself, "Are you okay? Do you need to see the nurse?"

Now, I don't really know her that well, but I know right now, by the look in her eyes, she could kill me right now. Lucy looks beyond furious. I back up instinctively, that stare is harsh, I mean what did I ever do to her?

Lucy straightens her back and throws her head back in laughter. She received quite a few odd glances from people, including me.

"No," she replied, "but you will!" What?! What on earth is wrong with her? Was Lucy going to attack me?

"You will pay for what your mother did!" She shrieked.

I voiced my thoughts, "But I don't even know my mother!"

"Oh yes, the gods seem quite fine leaving their kids without any explanation now days don't they?!" She is insane!

"What are you saying? There are no gods!" I say, exasperated.

"Oh, so no one's told you? Not even your little friend or teacher?" I know who the friend is, but what teacher?

I don't know what to say. So my sentence sounds a lot like, "Uhhhh…"

She laughs mercilessly. I swear this school is turning into an insane asylum. Lucy all of a sudden changes what she looks like, her usual snakeskin belt changing rapidly into a snake and her hidden snake tattoo on her right arm changes into a snake also.

"What on Earth?" I start.

"Now, you will see my true form demigod!" She yells in my face. Demigod?! What the heck? Someone takes Mr. Brunner's class _way _too seriously.

Her iris' grew so I could barely see the whites of her eyes. Her pupils then follow suit. Lucy's skin stops looking like her skin and more like a scaly snake. Her legs pull together and grow longer and scales envelop them too. A sharp barbed line of scales sprouts up her tail.

I gasp in horror. I am having yet another nightmare, this isn't real. It's not possible. She runs around towards me and I pick up the closest object to me, which just so happens to be my sharp pencil. I jab at her. Lucy, if that's even Lucy anymore, effortlessly avoids it.

I run around the room, trying to find something more useful than a pencil. People just act like this is all normal. Yeah right! Say that to the crazy snake lady chasing me! Mrs. Lilith says, "I'm glad you're in such a rush to work on your art! You are actually really into schoolwork!" I just nod and run by.

Yeah, _schoolwork, _I run past something that glints in the lighting, I quickly dash back. I found exacto knives! They aren't very long, but they are sharper than my pencil, and more abundant. I sprint into a complete circle, right back to my canvas in the corner. I scootch in more so _Lucy _goes around towards the canvas.

"Oh, it will be fun killing you. So lively, you really put a fight! Not!" Lucy said.

"Uggg! What's with the killing?" I was tired.

Lucy and I were going around in circles, me in front of the canvas, then her, and then me again. I lunge at her. She sidesteps it. Now she's towards the canvas. I throw all of the exacto knives at her like darts, which I love to play. Lucy's arms are pinned and her tail swung around and I fell on my back, pain shooting up my spine.

I quickly rise because I don't want Lucy to get a one-up on me. I realize that I threw all of my exacto knives at her. Lucy snarls, "No weapons, what are you going to do? I swore that I was going to have revenge on your mother, and killing you will be perfect!"

She tries to move, only when Lucy tries to move, the exacto cuts deeper into her skin, ashes dripping from her inflicted wounds. I perceive that I have my sharp pencil in the back pocket of my ripped jeans.

I slowly shuffle forward towards Lucy and she tries to grab at me. I avoid her grasp. I decide that it wouldn't be super smart to question her, but I do anyway. "What do you mean my mom?"

She just laughs cruelly. "I will tell you nothing young demigod!"

"See, you keep calling me young demigod, what do you mean?" I ask.

"I refuse to tell you anything young demigod!" Lucy has a smug look on her face.

People were starting to give me strange looks, I know that I can't do this much longer without attracting any attention, but the thing is, how did I not catch anyone's attention earlier by running from a strange snake lady?!

Lucy tries to escape again, I just say, "Goodbye, Lucy."

I plunge the pencil into what I presume is her heart. Lucy disappears and the ashes splat onto my fresh canvas. The shape of her body magically fits on the canvas. I don't even know how that's possible, the crazy snake lady is ground into my canvas, seeming like I painted it. I don't even know what it is, but it looks like a perfectly done charcoal drawing of what I was just fighting.

Mrs. Lilith walks over, "Oh my goodness Sophie, this is amazing!" She compliments.

I thank her, though it's kind of awkward. The bell rings about ten minutes later. I was so exhausted, I slept until the bell rang. I walked out of art class and into my next class, math.

Hopefully math won't be as exciting as art, and I'll only ever say that once in my life. I hope that Mr. Diego won't notice if I fall asleep, and hopefully won't call on me.

* * *

**Author's Note: So what did you guys think? I want to know all about it in reviews! They mean a lot to me, even if you're a guest and just say "good". I'm cool with that! So, please review and I will be updating soon, I hope! I don't know what I'm naming the next chapter, sorry! :]**

**~Sam**


End file.
